<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen Kitty and Her Royal Harem by SyrenKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289607">Queen Kitty and Her Royal Harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenKitsune/pseuds/SyrenKitsune'>SyrenKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenKitsune/pseuds/SyrenKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little gift for a dear friend :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen Kitty and Her Royal Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_and_Kitty/gifts">Epic_and_Kitty</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep underground lived a beautiful Queen named Kitty.<br/>
She was a kind and just ruler to her subjects, the mole people.<br/>
You see, many years ago she had fallen into a hole and had been discovered by them, and they were so taken with her, they made her their queen. </p><p>But after so long of tedious work, she grew tired and found herself wanting adventure and excitement. Fortunately for her, she was going to get her wish.</p><p>-------</p><p>You sighed as you signed another document, the moleman beside you squeaking in thanks before gathering the stack of papers and rushing off down the dark corridor.<br/>
You watch him go before propping your head on your hand.<br/>
You loved it here, you truly did, but you wanted more. Adventure, romance, daring rescues and sweet kisses. All that and more.<br/>
Yet, you knew it was highly unlikely to happen. Or so you thought. </p><p>With a puff of smoke a humanoid fox lady appeared and grinned.<br/>
"Queen Kitty. I am Kit! Your fairy godmother. I have heard your wish and have decided to grant it so that you may have your desires. Now come along we must make haste!" With that, Kit scooped you up and with a blue poof you appeared in a tall tower, guarded by a cute fluffy dragon toy.<br/>
Setting you down, Kit gestured to the large room. "We have snacks and drinks for you over there, some books on the shelves, a Nintendo Switch with Minecraft and Animal Crossing and lots of fluffy pillows" Kit paused for a second before snapping her fingers. "Ah yes! Before I forget, there is protection in the drawer there incase you want to thank your rescuers!" Kit wiggled her eyebrows before giving you a hug and a gentle pat on the head. "May all your sexy dreams come true, and make sure to have fun sweetie~" And with another poof she was gone. </p><p>You blinked in utter confusion before shrugging and settling in.</p><p>---- </p><p>Several Minecraft filled hours later you hear several voices coming from outside your tower. Curious, you get up and peer out your window.<br/>
You blink in surprise as you spot a rather odd group of men wearing armor.<br/>
You had to rub your eyes when you noticed one only wearing half of his armor and even odder was the fact his armor was crotchless. The implications were not lost on you and you blushed prettily while attempting to compose yourself.<br/>
"Um, hello gentlemen. May I help you?" You called down.<br/>
The group looked up to you, each of them smiling and some even waving vigorously.<br/>
The oldest gentleman stepped forward, adjusting his glasses before looking back up to you.<br/>
"Hello your majesty. We have heard of your kidnapping and have come to rescue you from your prison. Though, ah, it doesn't appear to be well guarded," he gently nudges the stuffed dragon with his foot, the dragon squeaking as it falls harmlessly over.<br/>
You giggle a little before leaning out and pointing at the door. "I believe the door is unlocked, please come up so you may get some rest and collect your rewards." </p><p>The group glance at each other  before they cautiously open the door and make their way to your room.<br/>
You leave the window to greet your heroes, and they meet you halfway, one throwing his arms around with stars in his eyesockets.<br/>
You hug him back and gaze around the group with a smile.<br/>
You actually recognize all of them, not that you can see them up close.<br/>
The one hugging you was called Blue, the crotchless armor who was currently making a very inappropriate motion with his hands towards you was Lust, accurately named.<br/>
The older gentleman who had spoken earlier was one Ford Pines.<br/>
The other human was a former Champion named Leon who was notorious for getting lost.<br/>
The skeleton wearing a tie and fedora with his armor was called Mob.<br/>
And finally a paint splattered skeleton called Ink who was hanging onto a giant paintbrush. </p><p>Blue released you, and stepped back his hands gently caressing your sides causing you to shiver.<br/>
"Thank you for rescuing me brave knights. How shall I reward your bravery?" You ask a small blush decorating your cheeks.<br/>
The males glance at each other before Lust steps forward, his eyelights taking in your form sensually.<br/>
"Oh Queen Kitty~ it would be our honor to please you in whatever way you wish. We live to serve you and worship you and your body. Please, let us show you pleasure you have never experienced," Lust gently took your hand and kissed his way up your arm before stepping back to see hear your answer.</p><p>You flushed brightly before shyly kicking off your shoes and reclining on the bed. "Yes please. I would love to have each of you in my arms."<br/>
With that the knights all strip off their armor and clothing and spend the rest of the night worshipping you, leaving you unable to walk for a few days.<br/>
While you rest your new royal harem take care of all your needs.<br/>
They especially love teasing you.<br/>
Their favorite thing to do was shower you in kisses, and whisper, "Oh Kitty" into your ears in low growls. </p><p>In the end you and your harem lived happily together, sharing passionate nights and days together in the comfy castle that popped up over night. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my first time writing in a long time. <br/>And my first time publishing anything. <br/>This was done purely for Kitty to cheer/fluster her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>